


Close Your Eyes

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: femslash100, F/F, Senses, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Listen,</i>” Meredith says again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Kink Drabble Cycle Prompt #7: Blindfolds.

Lydia can hardly feel Meredith’s presence in the room, and it’s unsettling.  Meredith isn’t the kind of person she wants hidden in the shadows.  “Is this really necessary?”

“You’re a smart girl,” Meredith says softly from behind her.  Lydia startles.  “You always look for trouble around you.  You look for ways to fix what’s broken.”

Lydia sighs, the silky blindfold heavy over her eyes.  She straightens in the hard-backed wooden chair.  “So what _should_ I be doing?”

“Listening,” Meredith says simply, and places her palms on Lydia’s shoulders.

“I don’t hear—“

“ _Listen,_ ” Meredith says again.

So Lydia does.  There’s nothing at first—just the hum of the air conditioner, the sound of the washing machine downstairs, the steadiness of her own breathing.  But then she starts to pick up what’s beneath the surface, and she can _hear_ Meredith, even though she’s silent behind Lydia.  She can hear the shallow rasp of Meredith’s breath, the way her skirt settles around her knees, and finally the dull thump of her heart, damp and erotic beneath layers of warm wool.  Lydia removes the blindfold with shaking fingers, turning around to look at Meredith.  “Is that what it should feel like?”

Meredith shrugs.  “What did it feel like, Lydia?”

Lydia licks her lips and drop the blindfold on the floor.  She reaches up to press her palm against Meredith’s heart.  “Come here,” she murmurs, and closes her eyes.


End file.
